You got Served
by mionedracoshipper
Summary: A day like any other right? Wrong. This day is weird, crazy and totally hysterical! r&r ONE-SHOT, no pairing. Dear Ned for your reviewrn(er? why?rnwhat made you bother writing (i use that word loosely) this stupid thing)rnI would like to say I bothered wr


YOU GOT SERVED!

AN: Hey sorry if you liked my old story but… I didn't.

This story is a ONE-SHOT no pairing. Only point to it is for a laugh.

Disclaimer: Characters and setting not mine, they are JK Rowlings!!!

"Arggh!" Hermione, 7th year Gryffindor, yelled as she looked in the mirror on the first day of school. "What did you do?!?"

"Umm, well, we helped?" Lavender stammered.

"Explain!" Hermione said sternly.

"Well we tried to mix a potion to make your hair less bushy since it's your last year and all" Parvati said.

"Then why is my BLUE??" Hermione screamed.

"You know how we are at potion making" Parvati answered meekly.

"How was I supposed to know if I added my baby blue eye-shadow it would turn your hair baby-blue?" Lavender asked.

"Well look on the bright side, your hairs not bushy anymore, its cascades of silky baby blue curls." Parvati stated.

"And the blue matches your skin colour!" Lavender added.

"Fine but you better make the reversal potion real soon and let me borrow a top and a skirt for today as it's a mufti day." Hermione said.

They both agreed to the arrangement.

As the three 7th Year Gryffindor girls entered the Great Hall everyone was talking and laughing, but then Ron yelled across the Great Hall asking what happened to Hermione's hair, which made every eye turn to Hermione and her gang.

"WHAT IS THAT? IT'S UGLY!" Draco Malfoy yelled.

"Oh come on Malfoy it's only your reflection!" Hermione replied.

Everyone, including some teachers, laughed at this.

"Is that you Granger jeez why didn't you say so? You don't need blue hair, you're already ugly!" Draco yelled before he turned into a ferret.

The Great Hall cracked up at this.

"Go Mione!"Ron yelled.

"Wasn't me!" Hermione replied.

"100 points off Gryffindor!" Snape spat.

"Why!?"Gryffindor yelled.

"For her use of transfiguration!" Snape yelled pointing to Professor McGonnagol.

"I have a name and it is not as you so rudely called me Snivellous!" Professor McG (as she is now called by me only!)

"Don't call me Snivellous!" Snape yelled.

Chants of Snivellous, Snivellous, Snivellous! Were yelled from the marauders.

"Great their back!" Snape said sarcasticly.

"Yeah I know even if we a todes ghosts." Sirius said.

(Todes ghosts are kind of like past memories that remember everything that has happened from the time they were born till that day even if they are dead, They can also feel.)

"Dad, Remus, Sirius ,Wormtail!" Harry exclaimed

"Hey Harry!" They all said.

"Why are you all here?" Harry asked confused.

"We made a potion that when prongsies son was at Hogwarts and Proffie McG called Snivellous Snivellous infront of a student we'd come back!" Sirius answered.

"Not my idea!" Remus exclaimed.

"200 points to Gryffindor for a keen sense of intellect!" Dumbledore said.

"WOW! That's a record I won house points!" Sirius said.

The Great Hall burst out laughing.

"Mr Black did you just call me Proffie McG??"

"Yes but umm.."

"50 points from Gryffindor!"

"Oh Yeah that makes it a total of 1 million house points taken off by you only Proffie Mc G!"

"Professor McGonagall I believe you have forgotten about Mr Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes"

"Geez Professor D how old are you?" Sirius asked.

"21 years older than when you were in 7th year." He answered.

" How old is that?" James asked,

"Old" Professor D answered.

"Well we knew that" Sirius said.

"And that is all you have to know" Dumbledore said.

"Arggh! Sirius Black!" Draco Malfoy screamed.

Everyone laughed.

"That's my name don't wear it out!"

"Why do I bother" Draco said.

"For me Drakkie poo!" Pansy said.

"Arggh no! I'd rather date Granger!" 'why did I say that, of course I wouldn't!' 'you would' wouldn't' 'would' 'wouldn't' 'would'

"Shut up!" Draco yelled out loud.

"What is your problem I was in the middle of my death here!" James yelled.

"Nothing" Draco answered.

"Good, well I told Lily to run, wait where's Lil's? Moony, Padfoot?"

"She's in heaven still." Remus answered.

"Well lets call for her okay?" James asked.

"Okay 3,2,1" Sirius said.

Calls of Lily, Evans, Lils and Red were heard.

"WHAT!" shouted a furios red head.

"Hey Lils!" James said before Lily went and well, practically snogged him.

"SON IN THE ROOM!" Harry yelled.

"Hi Sweetie" Lily yelled before giving Harry a kiss.

"Hey mum!" Harry said blushing.

"Oh dear, did someone colour your hair? James did that to me once but it was green and then spaghetti." Lily said to Hermione.

"Yes, but it was an accident" Hermione said but Draco snorted.

"Hairo!" Hermione yelled and suddenly Draco's hair was turned to spaghetti o's.

"Oh well done!" Lily said.

"Thanks" Hermione said smiling.

"GRANGER IF YOU DON'T PUT MY HAIR BACK TO NORMALRIGHT NOW I'LL …." Said Draco.

"You'll what?" asked Hermione smugly.

"He won't do anything!" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

"RIGHT!" Yelled the marauders.

"Right" said Draco glumly.

AN: Hope you liked it enough to review!


End file.
